mappersmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
G@*dom of Motjeblur
saL:KCN AAAQ Motjeblur, or by it's official name Motjeblur Occupied Territories is a co-dictatorship in northern South America. It is ruled by R.J. RODEBLUR and M.M. Motjeman since 1912, aged 0 and 2. This has made them both the youngest to lead a country, and the oldest at the same time. Motjeblur once had a big rainforest, however, Motjeblur's anti environment government has removed the rainforest and replaced it with cities, and roads. Motjeblur is known for it's strict homophobia and anti-bronyism laws. However, the rest of the nation is pretty free and may do things like carry a gun in public. There are also no laws regarding animals, so you are free to do with whatever aninal trespasses Motjebluran territory. It is also legal to kill a confirmed bronie or gay person if you are not one yourself. The Motjebluran Occupied Territories renamed itself from Republic of Motjeblur to Motjeblur Occupied Territories in 2112 due to an ongoing conflict. History of sex Motjeblur was founded on the 24th of November 184115485489. However, Motjebluran history dates as far back to 0 when Bluriaterra was founded. This nation later agreed to join another nation, forming Motjeblur. The two men that founded the nation and placed the flag became leaders of the country. They founded the Republic of Motjeblur, and would be the youngest ever to lead a nation, even younger than Kim-Jong Un, leader of North Korea. The Motjebluran government passed laws such as legal animal cruelty, capital punishment, and homophobia. However, the nation was sucessiful until 2010, when they noticed the existance of Bronies. The Motjebluran government hated this so much, they forced beheadings on anyone who is confirmed to be one of them on Motjebluran territory. This eventually led to the 2011 WABC attacks, however it is still disputed who carried out the attacks, the Motjebluran government claiming it was Bronies themselves. However there are conspiracy theories that the Motjebluran government carried out the attacks themselves and blaming Bronies. Anal Geography Motjeblur formerly had big rainforests and clear blue skies until its independence and the leadership of RODEBLUR. RODEBLUR abolished all nature preserving laws to make room for cities, and highways. Now Motjeblur's only nature is my lawn. Get off my lawn! Government in Stockholmer and Politic The leaders of Motjeblur are R.J. RODEBLUR and M.M. Motjeman. However, they are not democratically chosen and are leaders for over 100 years. RODEBLUR is often criticized for his careless behavior, and strongly dislikes all nature. He is also very homophobic and anti-bronie. M.M. Motjeman mainly controls the territories and colonies of Motjeblur. Foreign Relations Motjeblur does not get along well with most nations. Alot of nations list Motjeblur as their enemy, leaving Motjeblur to little to no alliances. Alliances: Enemies: add your nation here if you enemy Motjeblur. *Kingdom of ass *Solkrasian Empire and their allies (Nova Galaxium Imperium) Economy Motjeblur has a powerhouse economy, with a GDP of $27,183.72 per capita. Motjeblur's currency is the bluro, with an exchange rate of 1 bluro = $1.2970. Demographics Motjeblur's people are known to swear alot and very commonly wear Canada Goose jackets. They are patriotic of their country (although many don't like the leader('s)) It is common for there to be atleast one swear word in every Motjebluran sentence. The people of Motjeblur are also short, the leader (R.J. RODEBLUR) for example is 0.56m (5'4). Kids start their career at the age of 12, and Motjeblurans are also known for their short lifespan of only 39 years. Culture Motjeblur's culture is a very interesting culture, as most of it is illegal in other countries. For example, animal cruelty is a big part of Motjebluran culture, it is common to see Motjebluran youth burn a gay dog alive in their backyard (if any). Motjeblurans also commonly own guns and bring them to the street. Gay/Bronie rights Motjeblur is known to be one of the worst countries for gays or bronies. It is one of the only strongly homophobic country in all of South America, if not the world. Whenever someone is confirmed to be gay, they are hunted by special police in hazmat suits to kill the gays which are considered a disease and must be eradicated. Bronies are also very poorly treated, but a tiny bit lighter than gays. When someone is confirmed to be a bronie, they will be deported in a poor condition UAV, as they believe noone should waste their time on a bronie. They commonly don't make it, due to malfunctions. Whenever they return to Motjeblur or survive after being crash landed, they will recieve the same treatment they gays recieve; the hazmat police to kill them.They love gays Millitary The Motjebluran millitary was an average millitary, until 2012, when the ongoing war was ruining Motjeblur. R.J. RODEBLUR had to find out a way to stop the opposition, and he found a way; unlimited soldiers. These soldiers are created in a place named an alt factory. Here they are made and sent straight to the battleground. R.J. RODEBLUR says he prefers real soldiers, but to protect the country he must do what it takes.